El último truco de Harley
by May-Kirara
Summary: Harley ha ideado su más malefico plan: Conquistar a May para ganarle en el concurso de Jotho. Pero que pasa cuando las cosas no salen como el desea? Comedia/ligero cookieshippy


_El último truco de Harley_

Un feroz concurso pokemon se estaba llevando a cabo en Jotho, era la final y el público estaba exaltado, las luces brillaban sobre el escenario y las ovaciones a los participantes eran ensordecedoras.

Ariados, usa picotazo veneno Le grito Harley al pokemon

No podrás vencerme con eso -Exclamó May- Wartortle usa rayo hielo

Wartortle congeló los picotazos de ariados, cayeron al suelo haciéndose pedacitos y con la luz de los reflectores se creo un pequeño arcoiris

Es impresionante la forma en la que May contrarrestó el ataque de su adversario dijo la organizadora frente al micrófono

La gente gritaba apoyando a May. Miraron ambos la pizarra para ver como los puntos de Harley se desplomaban.

Pequeña insolente,¡¿Crees que con ese insignificante ataque me has derrotado?! Pues es hora de que muerdas el polvo. Ariados usa telaraña

Eso no te servirá de nada contra mi Pokemon

¿Y quién dijo que ese ataque iba para ti?

Ariados cubrió todo el techo con su telaraña como ya lo había hecho en el pasado, pero esta vez con una pequeña modalidad, la telaraña que creo era inmensa, un lugar perfecto para usarlo de refugio. Rápidamente ariados subió al techo y se perdió en el gigantesco mar de hilos.

Tu sucio truco de esconderte no me asusta, Wartortle usa...

Ja, luces muy confiada. -Interrumpió Harley abruptamente- ¿Acaso solo muestras esa altanería porque tu noviecito peliverde te esta viendo?

Drew... ¿Esta entre el público? Miro por un segundo hacia atrás, dándole a Harley la oportunidad perfecta para atacar. Desde el techo calló una bomba tóxica justo sobre wartortle dejándolo gravemente envenenado.

Eres un tramposo Le gritó furiosa.

La única verdad aquí es que eres una bebe ingenua, así como que con este ataque tus puntaje ya esta en menos de la mitad Miraron ambos de nuevo la pizarra y los puntos de May volvieron a caer. La situación no era buena para ella, ya había pasado más de la mitad del tiempo y su pokemon estaba muy herido, tenía que hacer algo rápido si quería ganar.

Wartortle usa chorro de agua sobre la telaraña Y obedeció, mas sin embargo solo el rocío alcanzó a tocar el techo y no pudo penetrar a lo mas profundo donde Ariados se encontraba.

Si eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, Ariados picotazo venenoso de nuevo

Y del techo llovieron pequeños misiles que se clavaron por todas partes, fue tan rápido que a wartortle no le dio tiempo de usar refugio y de nuevo salió muy lastimado. Esta vez a May ya solo le queda una pequeña franja mientras a Harley aun le restaban poco más de la mitad de sus puntos. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Rendirse aun no era una opción pero bien sabia que el tiempo se agotaba y su Pokemon quizás caería desmayado antes del final de la batalla; de pronto una idea surgió.

Resiste solo un poco más, usa hidrobomba e impúlsate al techo

Usando la hidrobomba se coloco en posición vertical y salió disparado hacia la telaraña pegándose momentáneamente a esta. Ahora giro rápido y rayo de hielo Ordenó May.

Así fue y todo el complejo de telarañas se congeló en un segundo creándose un inmenso iceberg en el techo, bastó con que wartortle diera un pequeño cabezazo antes de aterrizar a tierra para que se formara una enorme grieta. Fuuuuashhhhhhhh. Colapso todo y ariados calló totalmente desmayado, fue el final de la batalla y de los puntos de Harley, aun quedando 10 segundos en el reloj.

De nuevo tú..... dio la media vuelta y salió furioso.

Lo último que deseaba ver ese día era a ella y a su ceremonia de premiación, así que abandonó el edificio para tomar un poco de aire. Cerró los ojos y caviló un rato acerca del asunto.

Maldita May, siempre tan presuntuosa, sintiéndose la mejor, pequeña tonta ¿Qué acaso nunca se da cuenta que es mera casualidad que logre ganarme? Ahh.... Suspiro un momento y abrió los ojos, camino un rato sin rumbo hasta llegar a un pequeño parque donde se encontraban algunos coordinadores practicando, busco la sombra de un árbol y se tiró plácidamente para olvidar el trago amargo que tuvo que pasar hacia un rato. Casi estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido hasta que un pequeño ruido llamó su atención, se quitó su gorro de la cara para poder ver de donde venían esas risitas molestas y a lo lejos vio a una pareja entrenando junta.

Fue una buena práctica Mara

Lo se Ray pero de verdad ¿Es necesario que pelemos tú contra yo?

A mí tampoco me agrada mucho la idea de pelear contra ti. El muchacho tomo a su novia de las manos y le dijo: No tiene porque ser así, podemos pelear juntos y buscar otros entrenadores contra quienes luchar

Ah, por eso te quiero tanto Ray Y los 2 se alejaron lentamente

Solo eran un par de cursis, eso es TAN cero cool Volvió a cerrar los ojos pero tan rápido como se había vuelo a acomodar para seguir descansando tuvo una idea, esta será la más diabólica y perversa jamás planeada por él.

¡Eso es! ¡Brillante! Esta vez no solo podré ganarle a May en batalla sino que caerá a mis pies y la haré polvo... haré que la tonta se enamore de mí y no querrá pelear más y no solo eso, cuando le diga que todo era una farsa la pobre caerá llorando y destrozada -Sonrío maquiavélicamente y rió como nunca- Es el plan perfecto y yo soy un excelente actor, prepárate niñita porque mañana valdrás menos que un cero a la izquierda muajajajaja.

Y muy alegremente meneando la caderita regreso a la cuidad.

Temprano al día siguiente May salió del centro pokemon a dar la vuelta, pensaba comprar un par de cosas antes de volver a salir de viaje, se encontraba en un local de comida cuando oyó una muy molesta y familiar voz.

Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!!!

Eres tu de nuevo Pretendió como que no lo veía y siguió en lo que estaba

May, pequeña, tengo que hablar contigo y es muuuuuuuuuy urgente

Por favor, no me molestes que después de lo ayer no quiero ni verte

¡Ah pero que... digo... May por favor tengo que hablar contigo Entonces bruscamente la agarra del brazo y sale corriendo disparado haciendo que la pobre tire por todo el lugar las bolitas de pulpo que estaba comprando.

Un par de metros adelante:

Bien, en este sitio parece que no hay gente

Ahhh!!!!! MIRA LO QUE HISISTE TONTOOOOO!!!!!! TIRE LO QUE ESTABA COMPRANDO!!!!!! AHORA QUE DEMONIOS PRENTENDES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????

Bueno May, yo -_Maldita sea esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba_- bueno es que.... mira uno que a sufrido tanto en la vida y esas cosas -_Mmm es mejor que me ponga dramático para que me crea_- Hay mira las lágrimas de cocodrilo que derramo por ti may.... buahhh.... y todo por ti.

Harley, estas mas loco de lo que yo creía, ¡y no se de que rayos hablas!

Osea helloooooooo-Le da una pequeña palmada en la espalda- ¿Pues que no vez que es lo mas obvio del mundo tontita?

¿De qué me estas hablando? Mira, sea lo que sea no va a funcionar, no se que trames esta vez pero no caeré en otra de tus viles trampas Fastidiada por lo que había pasado May se dio la media vuelta y estaba dispuesta a irse hasta que Harley la tomó de los hombros.

¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué siempre te molesto y te hago esas cosas?

Esa es fácil de contestar -le respondió May con una pequeña sonrisa- eso es porque eres un vil canalla sin escrúpulos, un tramposo, mentiroso, ruan y sucia rata rastrera

AHH PERO QUE HI.....perdón... Hay May... no te das cuenta que tú.................que tú.................... Tragó saliva porque ni el mismo aguantaba lo que iba a decirle.

Harley suéltame ya, te digo que lo que intentes no va a...... QUE TÚ ME GUSTAS, PEQUEÑA TONTA.... si... eso

Por un momento hubo silencio total entre los 2, May esperaba todo menos eso, ¿COMO ERA POSIBLE QUE LE PUDIERA DECIR SEMEJANTE COSA SI UN DIA ANTES LA HABIA ENGAÑADO Y TODA LA VIDA SE HAN ODIADO A MORIR?

Entonces May se soltó en carcajada.

Ajajajajajajajaja........... yo.............. gustarte ¿a TI? Hay por favor, jajajajajajajajajaja, Harley esta es la broma más tonta que me has jugado hasta ahora y ¿Esperabas que yo me creyera eso?

No era la reacción que el esperaba, cosa que lo enfureció, pero sabia que tenía que aparentar serenidad si quería que el plan funcionara.

Como sabría que no me lo ibas a creer te compre unas flores De algún lado saco un pequeño ramo con pétalos de sunflora, esperando que eso fuera más que suficiente para convencerla.

Ahora resulta que hasta detallista eres Le respondió May con mas risitas burlonas. Él a punto darle una patada decidió que era mejor intentarlo mas tarde. En esta semana de mostraré que no es un truco Le entregó las flores en la mano y le dio un beso express en la mejilla. Nos vemos mas tarde pequeña le dijo corriendo.

Este último movimiento saco de onda a May, paso a ver si el ramo no tenia algún insecto o artefacto de broma dentro pero nada, eran solo pétalos.

Quizás si..... nah, no puede ser verdad

Otro día pasó y May se encontraba en campo abierto acampando, despertó alegremente como todas las mañanas y abrió su tienda de campaña. El solo brillaba intensamente y una ligera brisa soplaba desde el norte, inclusive en el cielo se vislumbraban algunos jumpluff siendo mecidos por el viento. Ese mismo viento le trajo un aroma muy singular... era el aroma del chocolate recién horneado. Miro hacia abajo y en la entrada de su tienda había una caja adornada con una etiqueta.

_Hornee este pastel solo para ti, pequeño dulce, ojala te guste._

_Harley._

Creo que se esta tomando su juego demasiado enserio -murmuró- huele muy bien... pero quizás este podrido o tenga veneno. Lo mejor será que lo deje aquí.

Retiro su pequeña carpa y siguió adelante tu camino, mientras tanto Harley, quien estaba espiando desde un árbol cercano, estaba muerto del coraje. MALDICION!!! TARDE TODA LA NOCHE EN HORNEAR EL PASTEL ... Y NI SIQUIERA LO PROBO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y por andar haciendo berrinches el menso se cayó del árbol.

En la tarde May llegó a un bosque, el lugar perfecto para entrenar un rato.

Blaziken, al escenario

Blaiiiizeken

Vamos a practicar un rato tu patada ígnea. Bien ahora que tal un puñetazo a ese árbol

Blaziken golpeó muy fuerte el árbol y se oyó un pequeño estruendo, por un momento nada paso, pero de pronto... cientas de tarjetitas cayeron del árbol sepultando a blaziken.

Pero que.... vamos a ver que es...... _TQM_ ..¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Ahhhhhhhhhh????????????

Siguió inspeccionando esa montaña de cartas y seguía encontrando mensajes como: _May eres un bombón y te quiero comer a besos, niña vales mil, I luv U, eres el starmie que ilumina mi camino_ y demás frases dignas de un metroblog. Harley quien esta vez estaba escondido en un arbusto -Y con un parche en la frente- estaba seguro que esta vez caería rendida incondicionalmente a él y sus esperanzas crecieron al ver que ella recogía todos los papelitos que le escribió. De pronto los soltó en el aire y solo oyó un grito:

Blaziken lanzallamas ahora

Y blaziken lanzó su poderoso ataque para incinerar esa bola de cursilerías y los papelitos aun en llamas cayeron justo en el arbusto donde él se escondía; al momento, se prendió fuego y salió gritando como niña y corrió hasta una pequeña rivera que había cerca, afortunadamente May no vio su lastimoso intento de fuga.

Calló la noche y May encontró un centro pokemon cerca, se alojó en la segunda planta, se acostó en su cama e intento dormir hasta que un ruido la despertó. Se asomó por la ventana a ver que era y se encontró con la sorpresa de que era Harley con un pequeño ukukele... ¿Dándole serenata? Bueno algo así aparentaba, y con sus chillona y no muy varonil voz comento a berrear: _Canto al pie de tu ventana, pa´que sepas que te quiero_..... uuhh que seguía... aah ya se me olvido... bueno esta... _liiiiiiiiiviiiiiiiiiing in the sunshiiiineeee, loooviiiiiiiingggg in the mooooonligth having a wooonderfull tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee _-y si, así igual de triple y traumante que tiny tim*-

*Para los que no conozcan la susodicha canción, es la que ponen en el primer episodio de Bob Esponja cuando empieza a hacer las cangreburgers.... tenebroso ¿Verdad?

Lo único que pudo callarlo fue el chorro de agua de wartortle que lanzó desde el balcón.

ERES UN ODIOSO, YA RINDETE Y DEJAME EN PAZ Y azotó la ventana.

Esto no esta funcionando, pero bueno ya mañana tendré la oportunidad de.... se detuvo al sentir varias penetrantes miradas sobre de el, volteo con algo de miedo y a sus espaldas se encontraban varios pokemons hierba y bicho que habían sufrido oyendo su "melodiosa voz", entre ellos se encontraba un shyter que comenzó a perseguirlo furioso por todo el lugar.

Mañana haga lo que haga te juro caerás ante mi............ ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! a la cara no que soy artista

Con el amanecer se pintaba otro nuevo día para May, salió del centro pokemon y no tardó mucho en llegar a la próxima ciudad, acababa de llegar a camino dorado, muy famosa por sus grandes centros comerciales y su estación de radio; se sintió en el cielo puesto que si había algo que le gustaba mas que la coordinación de pokemon era comprar y explorar... y que mejor que explorar la gran tienda que estaba en medio de la ciudad.

Harley acababa de llegar; todo golpeado, quemado y cortado, maldiciendo a su suerte. Como si esto no fuera suficiente sintió un golpe por la espalda que lo hizo caer.

Oye porque no te fijas por donde............... ¡Maaaaaaay eres tu!

¿Tu otra vez? Vaya... ¿Qué te pasó?

Es una larga historia pero aquí estoy una vez más para demostrarte que hablo enserio y no dejare de seguirte hasta que no me creas

Déjame en paz y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo para alejarse

¿De nuevo me subestimas pequeña? No creas que va a ser fácil escaparte de mi -hecho a reir- aun tengo un pequeño as bajo la manga. Banette ve!

El pokemon fantasma salió de su pokebola

Banette necesito que sigas a ese engendro por toda la cuidad sin que ella se de cuenta, y me informes de donde esta

Grrraaaa..... y el pokemon se desvaneció en el aire

Sin saberlo estaba siendo perseguida, bannete se ocultaba entre las sombras de los objetos que la rodeaban y así Harley pudo saber fácilmente donde se encontraba. En cualquier lugar que May se encontraba, ahí estaba él con una de sus "pruebas de afecto" inclusive cuando intento esconderse en un baño público para mujeres segura de que ahí no lo seguiría se encontró con un pequeño grafitti en la puerta del baño: _Harley was here! Drew es ghey xD. _May solo pudo dar un grito de desesperación.

Cansada de ser perseguida se detuvo de golpe en uno de los callejones cerca del paraje subterráneo, él estaba a sus espaldas. Apretó su puño y se medio la media vuelta, le dio una cachetada, y empezó a reprocharle. Harley sumido en su ira dejo de oírla.

Esto no a funcionado y de seguir así tendré que aplicar el........... el plan B......... ¡hay pero que no se puede callar ya!

May gritaba y gritaba que la dejara en paz cuando de pronto los gritos dejaron de escucharse, estaba paralizada y sin poder creer lo que veía... el la estaba....... la estaba besando.

No fue el beso dulce de un niño adorable como May se había imaginado toda su vida, ni mucho menos de ningún príncipe azul. Era un beso lleno de ira y de resentimientos, un beso que fue rápido y que si bien estaba lejos de haber sido apasionado, era de esos que robaban todo el aliento. Tenía sujetada sus manos para evitar que le volviera a dar una cachetada o lo fuera a golpear. Termino y dio un paso hacia atrás. ¿Ahora me crees?

Dio la media vuelta para tomar algo de aire y sacar la lengua. -_Demonios, justamente se tenia que llamar plan "B" ...........puajjj......... no creí que tendría que llegar a este extremo-_ De nuevo giro y puso su cara de angelito para esconder sus sentimientos de repulsión.

May aun seguía ahí, pasmada, después de todo ¿Que podía hacer? Acababa de ser besada por la persona que mas odiaba en este mundo y lo peor de todo... le había gustado.

Dime... de verdad... ¿te gusto?

Harley estaba desesperado, había tenido que recurrir a algo que realmente no quería y aun así ella lo dudaba, no tuvo más remedio que seguir con la farsa y tuvo que abrazarla. ¿Que no vez como me traes mendiga? -haciendo sus poses amaneradas de siempre- Que recorrí campo y bosque y casi me muero en el intento, que te seguí por toooooooooooooooooooooda la ciudad para demostrarte que yo......... ehh.......... te quiero y aun así me desprecias....... ahhh eres una ingrata........ esta bien tu ganas me voy, me voy con mi dolor y mi despecho, aahhhhh buaaaaaaah que no vez que ahora que me has despreciado podría ir al puente mas cercano para darme calle porque sin ti, sin ti may, mi vida no vale nada... buaaaaahh -_Si después de esto no cae juro que aquí mismo la mato_- bueno esta bien... adiós mundo cruel.

Espera Corrió a él y lo tomo de la manga Harley no....... no te vayas

Entiendo que es difícil creerme después de todo he sido muy malo contigo, te he engañado y usado, pero ¿que no sabes del amor apache? De ese de pégame pero no me dejes, pues así te quiero a ti pequeñita -_ah pero que cursi soy_-.

May estaba sonrojada con la cabeza agachada, no quería que el la mirara apenada, sintió su mano sobre su barbilla, levanto la mirada y de nuevo volvió a sentir sus labios, fue un beso muy similar al anterior pero un poco mas breve. Vamos, te invito un helado

E....esta bien le dijo apenas pudiendo respirar

Si, yo también lo necesito, hoy ha sido un día muy raro -_Aaaahhh necesito quitarme esta sensación... guaaah creo que me tragué un pelo-_

Llegaron a la nevería mas cercana, May pidió un barquillo de chocolate y Harley uno de menta. Se sentaron en una fuente que había a unos cuantos pasos de ahí, al principio nadie dijo nada, después de que terminaron fue May la que tomo la palabra

Sabes lo de hace rato... me gusto

Ah ¿de verdad? No pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco puesto que los halagos son lo máximo para el

Si, pero aun se siente raro andar con alguien que podría ser tu hermano mayor. Harley ¿Cuantos años tienes?

Ejem... bueno voy a tomar eso como un cumplido y por cierto no estoy tan viejo, tengo 22

Son 10 años de diferencia

Bueno, que no vez que en amor no hay edades.... jajaja.... creo

Y bueno dime.... ¿Que fue lo que te gusto de mi?

Ah bueno eso fue..... emmmm -_¿Y ahora que le invento? Mmm creo que será mejor cambiar de tema-_ basta de este interrogatorio en plan chismógrafo y mejor vamos de shopping

De nuevo la tomo del brazo y la llevo arrastrando al centro comercial.

Parecían 2 mujeres en tienda de rebajas (¿O acaso lo eran?) viendo anaquel por anaquel, estante por estante en cada uno de los 6 pisos, al final salieron con montones de bolsas

Hay había cada cosa mas fashion que aaaaaaaaaaaawwwwhhhhh -gritando al mas puro estilo de fan loca loca- y no tienes tan malos gustos... digo, eres una buena compradora

Harley me siento mal de que tu pagaras todo, si me hubieras dicho antes hubiera podido llamar a casa para pedir algo de dinero

Ah no tu descuida -_Ahí iban todos mis ahorros del mes_- esta es mi manera de pagarte todo lo que te he hecho

Mientras conversaban pasaron por una tienda con unos kimonos en exposición

Mira, están hermosos, que dices ¿vamos a ver?

Si gustas, por mi no tiene inconveniente

Entraron a la tienda y los 2 quedaron deslumbrados al ver la magnificencia de los trajes, pero en especial Harley estaba absorto no viendo tanto la belleza de los trajes sino el como estaban elaborados.

Son una preciosidad, deben estar hechos a mano exclamo may

No, no es así -le contesto seriamente- este tipo de bordados son hecho a maquina, sin embargo están hechos a medida de que luzcan como trabajos artesanales para poderlos dar mas caro

Wow, tu sabes mucho de esto. Oye... no lo había notado pero no compraste nada de ropa

Me apena un poco decirlo pero antes de ser coordinador quise dedicarme a corte y confección de ropa, el traje que traigo yo mismo lo hice en honor a mi cacturne De golpe se detuvo al hablar. _-¿Porque le estoy contando algo de mi pasado?-_

Harley, ¿pasa algo? le pregunto May sonando preocupada.

Estoy bien, gracias, solo recordé un par de cosas que.... ¡mira aya!

Los 2 voltearon a ver a un pequeño estante donde había varios kimonos tumbados con la leyenda "Oferta"

Tan rápido como lo había visto se abalanzaron a verlos modelos hasta que:

Con razón están a estos precios, están rotos Chillo May, un poco decepcionada por esperar encontrar algo de mejor calidad.

Suele pasar con la mercancía defectuosa, este tipo de tiendas de un modo u otro no pierde ganancias

Pero tu podrías arreglarlos verdad En ese momento fue ella quien tomo sus manos y lo vio con mirada de ¿Lo harás por mi?

Ah.... si.... supongo, después de todo la mayoría solo tienen un dobladillo descosido o algo similar

Nunca pensé que alguien como tu podría llegar a ser generoso

¿Como de que "alguien como yo"?- le respondió totalmente indignado y por un momento se olvido de su plan- Por si no te acuerdas YO fue quien te ofreció las galletas en primer lugar y TÚ... si TÚ las despreciaste

YO NO LAS PRESPRECIE

CLARO QUE SI CON ESO DE "NO ESTAN TAN MAL" TAAAAAAAAAAAN.......... TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN????????

Hubo otro minuto de silencio entre los dos.

Discúlpame May no quería gritarte así -_Tonto, casi lo hechas a perder- _Mira ya sabes que tengo un carácter un poco... efusivo, por eso y solo para que me perdones te comprare el kimono que tu quieras de estos y lo arreglare lo mejor que pueda para ti, ¿entendido chiquis presiosis?

Si... perdón a mi también

De nuevo otra situación se escapaba de su control, May le dio un abrazo sincero de arrepentimiento y no sabia como reaccionar ¿Seria lo mejor devolverle el abrazo muy a su pesar? O solo quitársela de encima como en verdad quería hacerlo. Decidió solo sobar su cabeza y decirle: No era necesario, me basta con que me lo digas

Esta bien, escogeré uno Se puso a buscar entre el montón hasta que encontró un lindo kimono rojo que solo tenia las mangas algo descocidas. Al pasar a la caja le grito: ¡espérame! y corrió hacia donde estaban los kimonos ofertados de nuevo para agarrar un kimono sencillo verde.

¿Vas a cambiarlo?

No, esto es algo que yo quiero comprarte, aun siento feo que solo seas tu el que me compre cosas, yo también tengo mis ahorritos

Bueno si tú gustas

Y así pasaron buena parte de la tarde, comieron algo en el subterráneo y después fueron al centro pokemon de la ciudad

Uuuff que día Dijo Harley exhausto

Y que lo digas

Bien, hoy descansaremos aquí, ahora mismo iré a tomar un baño y en la tarde comenzaré a confeccionar lo que te prometí... ah y no vayas a ir a husmear ¿eh?

OYE! Que clase de persona crees que soy!

Era broma, tontita, bueno estaré en mi habitación, de preferencia no vayas, estaré algo ocupado y suelo perder la concentración fácilmente

En cuanto subió las escaleras May aprovecho para hacer una videollamada a su viejo amigo Ash

Alo? Hola May, eres tu, ¿Cómo has estado?

Ah bien en general, solo que en estos días paso algo muy raro

........................................

QUE HARLEY QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PIKAAAAAA

Perdón pikachu no era mi intención gritar así, May eso es mas que obvio que es una trampa

Si lo se, yo también pienso lo mismo, aunque han pasado algunas cosas que me hacen creer que quizás este hablando enserio

May por favor, tu lo conoces mejor que nadie, sabes que siempre que quiere lastimarte finge ser amable ¿O acaso ya olvidaste cuando te mintió con la hora de inscripción? El es bueno haciendo que las mentiras parezcan verdad. May si quieres podemos ir para aya...

Descuida Ash, hasta ahora le he seguido la corriente para averiguar que es lo que quiere de mi, lo mas seguro es que tenga que ver con el gran concurso de Jotho

Es verdad, faltan menos de 2 semanas para que se lleve a acabo ¿verdad?

Así es, lo mas seguro es que finja que quiere estar conmigo para ver mi rutina de entrenamiento y así saber mis técnicas antes que nadie

Es lo mas seguro, trata de no entrenar si el te esta viendo

Si, así lo haré, bueno te cuelgo porque es videollamada de larga distancia y ya casi no trago dinero

Mientras tanto en la parte de arriba Harley estaba ya en su habitación metido en sus pensamientos. Pensaba detenidamente en todos los movimientos que había hecho en el día y pensando si había algo mal, aun recordaba ese incidente en la tienda de kimonos, no tenia planeado contarse ese pequeño secreto así como tampoco se imagino terminar de su costurero personal, sin embargo sabia que las cosas iban por el rumbo correcto, solo era cosa de aprenderse a controlar, tenia que hacer que ella se sintiera por las nubes en su presencia para que su caída en el gran concurso fuera tan dolorosa que jamás volvería a pararse y la victoria inminente sería para el. Durmió un rato y al despertar se asomo por la ventana y vio a May entrenando. Es la oportunidad perfecta para ver que nuevos pokemon ha capturado pero de nuevo volteo hacia la mesa de alado y vio los kimonos, ya era algo tarde y no tenia planeado desvelarse solo por encargo de una "niña caprichosa" así que solo lanzo otro grito de enfado como solo el sabe darlos, agarro aguja e hilo y comenzó con la costura.

Eran alrededor de las 8 de la mañana y May aun seguía dormida, cuando sintió un leve susurro en u oído que la llamaba por su nombre._..May......May..... _ ¿Acaso estaba soñando con su verdadero príncipe azul? La voz que la llamaba era dulce y tranquila... May...

Abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue una figura borrosa verde esmeralda, era un verde muy brillante y lindo, volvió a cerrar y abrir los ojos y esta vez supo lo que estaba viendo.

May solo vengo a................

Y un tremendo grito se oyó en todo el centro pokemon. La enfermera Joy corrió de inmediato a ver que había pasado, abrió la puerta y la escena que vio era las de risa que de miedo: Montones de comida esparcida por toda la habitación y el techo, may pasmada en su cama como cara de: uupps lo siento y un Harley muy sordo y traumado con mucha comida sobre la cabeza sosteniendo una charola.

......traerte el desayuno

Estaba más que furioso, quería matarla a golpes, se había agotado su paciencia y ya no podía seguir en esas condiciones, bajo las escaleras corriendo ocultando su fúrico rostro

Harley por favor, no fue mi intención, fue un accidente, me espante mucho al verte tan cerca de la cama, aun no estaba al cien por ciento conciente y creí que....

Que te haría daño o te robaría tus pokemons ¿cierto?

No había sido precisamente por eso que May se había asustado tanto pero tenia razón, es ese momento esas dos ideas pasaron por su mente, así que no tuvo el coraje de reprocharle nada.

¡Basta May! desde el principio jamás has confiado en mi, intente ser lo mas amable que pude, pero yo también tengo un limite Y estaba a punto de confesarle todo su plan pero solo se detuvo un instante y volvió a gritarle: Iré a caminar un rato, al rato vendré por mis cosas y me largare, si tu ya no estas aquí para ese entonces mucho mejor para mi Y salio del centro quitándose los restos de comida que aun traía pegada por toda la ropa.

Harley.......... tu......... TÚ ERES EL TONTO ENTIENDES, TÚ TUVISTE LA CULPA, AHH!!

Era su orgullo quien hablaba en esos momentos, no quería ir a buscarlo para pedirle perdón porque ella sabía que quizás todo era una trampa, además ¿Que más podía pedir? Había encontrado la manera de quitárselo de encima. Cuando iba regresando a su alcoba se dio cuenta que el cuarto de Harley estaba abierto y entro. La luz estaba pagada y la ventana cerrada, decidió abrirla y echar un vistazo y descubrió que se podía ver perfectamente el lugar donde entreno por la tarde.

Lo sabia, de eso se trataba todo, solo quería conocer que pokemons iba a usar para el concurso y yo tontamente por un momento le creí Al momento que iba a abandonar el cuarto una ráfaga de viento entro violentamente por la ventana y alcanzo a tirar un pequeño bote que estaba sobre una repisa, regreso para levantarlo, no por molestia realmente, sino para ocultar que ella estuvo ahí. El bote había caído justo sobre una tela roja que no reconoció en ese momento. La tomo y se llevo la sorpresa de su vida: era el kimono que le había comprado, pero estaba totalmente cambiado, no solo se había compuesto el problema de las mangas sino que literalmente se lo había rehecho, esta versión tenia adornos florales bordados y tenia una cintilla nueva, así como había un pequeño lazo rojo para que ella lo pudiera usar de moño; no era lo único que había descubierto, el kimono estaba sobre una mesita que había adaptado para trabajar y la silla daba al lado contrario de la ventana. Debió llevarle toda la tarde y noche hacer esto, definitivamente no pudo verme entrenar La culpa la devoraba por dentro, comenzó a derramar algunas lagrimas sobre el traje y lo sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas mientras se preguntaba ¿Y si estaba diciendo la verdad? ¿Si el tan solo intentaba ser amable conmigo? Y yo solo abuse de su confianza....perdóname Harley....

Que suerte que traía esta cosa encima, si hubiera manchado mi traje hubiera sacado a todos mis pokemons para que acabaran con ella, de haber sabido que esto me causaría tantos problemas hubiera buscado a ese equipo rocket para que hicieran el trabajo sucio se quito el remero de kimono que traía encima y lo arrojo a un lado y siguió hablando consigo mismo hasta que oyó su voz.

Vi el traje Harley, es lo mas hermoso que alguien ha hecho por mi tenia la mirada baja como en aquella vez

Ja, no te hagas demasiadas ilusiones, no lo hice por ti, jamás dejo un trabajo a medias, yo o hago las cosas bien o no los hago Y esa era la única razón pero May creyó que el también era lo bastante orgulloso como para decirle la verdad.

No deseabas hacerlo, ni siquiera tenias intenciones de comprarlo y aun así.... ¿por que lo hiciste?

De nuevo reino el silencio y es que esas palabras eran verdad pura, el pudo simplemente no hacerlo, pudo haberle dicho que se sentía cansado o inventarle cualquier otro pretexto, pudo haberla visto entrenar y haberle sacado provecho a eso, después de pensarlo un rato le respondió Supongo que mis razones poco te han de importar en estos momentos y no, realmente no se porque lo hice y me preocupé tanto por ti

Esas palabras resonaron en la mente y el corazón de May, abrió en llanto y no pudo aguantarlo mas, corrió, lo tomo por el cuello y lo besó.

Fue algo totalmente inesperado para el, no era un beso como el que le había dado anteriormente, este estaba lleno de tanta misericordia, de tanto arrepentimiento pero lo mas esencial.... había cariño en ese beso, fue tan suave, tan profundo que por un momento cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por esa sensación.

Sintió unas lagrimas tibias corriendo por su rostro, pero definitivamente no eran de el. Lentamente May alzó la mirada, lo vio a los ojos y muy suavemente puso sus manos en su cara susurrándole "Te creo".

Aun estaba petrificado por lo que acababa de pasar pero lo estaba mas por la actitud que acababa de tomar May -_¿Te creo? ¿Será que esto es lo que quería? Esta aquí, llorando por mi-_ y vio que su plan aun podía funcionar; no... Estaba funcionando, no de la manera que el había planeado originalmente pero por fin la tenia donde quería. Procedió a abrazarla fuertemente, casi le saca todo el aire, acaricio un poco su cabello y sonrió triunfante con esa mirada maligna y triunfal que ella no podía ver en ese momento.

Querida May todos cometemos errores, pero dime, de ahora en adelante ¿confiaras en mí?

Si Harley- y derramó mas lágrimas- confió en ti-

Eso era todo lo que quería oír pequeña y su mirada se intensifico más perdiéndose entre la multitud que pasaba por el lugar.

Es mejor que regresemos La soltó y se puso en marcha sin esperarla

Si... pero... espérame Estaba a punto de irse también pero noto el manto verde que había tirado, asi que lo recogió y marcho a alcanzarlo.

No vayas tan rápido Fue lo que le dijo al llegar hasta donde el se encontraba. Avanzaron un par de metros y May tomo su mano, si así como suelen andar los enamorados que caminan juntos por el parque disfrutando el paisaje.

¿Qué haces?

Bueno es que... si de ahora en adelante vamos a ser novios bueno, ¿por que no empezar a actuar como tales?

¿QUE YO SOY TU Q...? bueno si pero..... ah olvidado, si es lo que quieres

La gente no pudo evitar unas cuantas miradas curiosas a esa muy disparatada pareja, no solo la diferencia de edad era obvia, sino la de estatura ya que May ni siquiera le llegaba a los hombros.

_-Arg la gente se nos queda viendo, solo espero que no aparezca ningún conocido mío o de ella- _Pensaba bastante angustiado, ya que si mas gente llegaba a saber algo de su relación podría poner el riesgo el trabajo que tanto le había costado; y fue justo en ese momento cuanto una multitud se reunió a su alrededor

Oh por dios son May y Harley, dos de los mejores coordinadores de la región

Es verdad son ellos ¿nos dan su autógrafo?

¿Hacen una demostración?

Si vamos háganlo

¿Vinieron a entrenar?

Oigan ¿Porque están tomados de las manos?

Oh es verdad, es verdad

¿Desde cuando andan?

¿Como fue todo?

¿Cuando es la boda?

HEYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! TENEMOS DERECHO A LA PRIVASIDAD, BOLA DE VIEJAS CHISMOLERAS Les grito Harley pero entre tanto ajetreo su enojo paso desapercibido y la gente comenzó a tomar fotos a diestra y siniestra.

Hay pero que encimosas son diciendolo con su tono jotito y mientras caia una gotita de su cabeza.

No sabia que fueramos tan populares por aqui le dice may sorprendida de la situacion.

Si, bueno al menos solo es la chusma

Abran paso señores, por favor abran paso de oyó de pronto de entre el montón de personas ahí reunida.

Cliff ¿Estas grabando todo?

Si Mary, empezamos en 5...4...3...2...1... AL AIRE

Hola a todos, habla DJ Mary desde el corazón de camino dorado para este programa especial de "La gente y los pokemon" donde hablaremos sobre los coordinadores y justo acabamos de toparnos con dos de los mejores y mas reconocidos, May, ganadora del gran concurso en la región de Kanto quien a pesar de llevar poco tiempo en este oficio se ha coronado como la novata del año, y uno de sus mas fieros contrincantes, Harley quien quedo en tercer lugar en Kanto y también es reconocido por su amplia participación en los concursos de Hoenn y sus presentaciones tan singulares. Chicos ¿tienen un momento para una pequeña entrevista?

¡Genial! Siempre quise salir en la radio, claro Mary tienes toda nuestra atención, verdad Har.......¿Harley?

El pobre estaba completamente blanco, boquiabiero y con un aura azul y fría a su alrededor

Ah.. el pobre también esta un poco sorprendido y nervioso como yo pero descuida, yo te contesto todo lo que quieras

Muy bien procedamos con la entrevista ¿Porque decidiste ser coordinadora y no entrenadora?

Bueno debo de confesar que antes los pokemons no me llamaban demasiado la atención hasta que un amigo llamado Ash me enseño que los pokemons son nuestros compañeros y también nuestros amigos, y después descubrí el mundo de los coordinadores, supongo que me llamo mucho la atención el como los ataques también pueden usarle para hacer un gran espectáculo

Wow, no me digas que eres amiga del mismísimo Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta

Si, estuvimos viajando juntos por Hoenn

Es fantástico, uno de los grandes candidatos a ser maestro pokemon y la gran promesa de los concursos, no puedo creerlo

Asombroso, no sabia que Ash fuera tan popular... o que yo lo fuera

¿Que sientes cuando subes a un escenario a participar?

Ah es una sensación tan bonita la de poder estar ahí y dar lo mejor de si mismo, el hacer que tus pokemon no solo luzcan su belleza exterior sino su gran poder y sus habilidades... siiii, es asombroso!!!

¿Que es lo que mas te gusta de ser coordinadora?

A pues el que he viajado y tenido muy buenas experiencias así como he encontrado buenos amigos en el camino

Y el amor tal parece

Ha............ bueno este......... yoooooooo............

Ya puedo imaginármelos – Y Mary hecha a andar si muy fructífera imaginación de locutora- En batalla fieros rivales, luchando el uno contra el otro en duelos encarnizados para ganar el tan apreciado listón, pero tras bambalinas los 2 son tiernos amantes que se protegen en uno al otro...aaaaawwww pero que romántico

A.............amantes!!!??? -Grito may espantada- No, no, realmente esto sucedió muy de pronto y no se como definirlo pero definitivamente solo es cariño, mas de amigos que otra cosa.

Y como definirían su relación?

E........eeesss......espelusnan......nan...te........ alcanzo a murmurar Harley quien aun se encontraba en shock

Ajajaja -rió Mary- que graciosos son, bien dicen que en todo romance siempre debe haber un poco de comedia, ¿no es asi?

Emmm... creo que si Respondió May un poco confundida por el comentario

Bueno eso es todo por el momento, muchas gracias por su atención

Si no hay de que

Y recuerden chicos, están oyendo a DJ Mary por 40 FM en todo Jotho..

_-Es un programa local, solo es local-_ Era un pequeño alivio que pasaba por la mente de Harley

... y en todo el mundo a través del portal de la pagina. Hasta la próxima

Y................... corte

Bueno chicos, chaito

Hasta luego Grito may despidiéndose de Mary y del staff. Ah verdad que no fue tan malo......... ¿Harley?.....¿¡Harley que te paso!?

El pobre yacía totalmente inconciente en el suelo.

Huuu.............ah.................... que me........ahhhhh... mi cabeza apenas y si podía hablar, aun se hallaba en el piso pero ya no estaba en el mismo lugar, tenia un pequeño cobertor encima y un paño húmedo en la frente.

Estaba preocupada por ti, te desmayaste durante la entrevista y te golpeaste muy duro

Casi no he dormido nada en estos días y lo ultimo que recuerdo haber comido desde entonces fue el helado que en invite, el susto por lo de la entrevista debió ser mucho para mi..... arrggg... vaya que si me golpee duro

Por mi culpa te malpasaste demasiado, compre algo de comida adicional para que te alimentes bien hoy y mañana por la mañana estarás mucho mejor, será mejor que sigas descansando en lo que se termina de calentar el guisado

No quiero que hagas esto Deliberadamente intento pararse pero su propio peso lo venció, estaba demasiado débil y adolorido como para poder estar de pie

No hagas eso por favor... solo descansa

Su pequeño juego se había transformado en una pesadilla, no solo todo el mundo se había enterada de su supuesta relación secreta, sino que ahora era EL quien estaba a sus pies, débil, como un niño indefenso, siendo cuidado por la persona a quien mas odiaba en el mundo entero... Y NO PODIA HACER ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA AL RESPECTO... Todo en el estaba destruido, deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara en ese momento, deseaba morirse ahogado en el mar de los rencores que el se había creado, quería sacar esas lagrimas de coraje puro pero no podía, su tonto orgullo se lo impedía porque era lo único de el que aun seguía en pie y firme. Jamás se había sentido tan humillado, tan herido.

Yo cuidare de ti le susurro suavemente al oído

Quiero estar solo apenas y se podía oír su voz

Ya no tienes porque estarlo muy lentamente volvió a tomar sus labios como en la ocasión pasada y comenzó a darle una serie de besitos dulces, besitos de niña, los besos del primer amor de verano, pero culmino con uno que fue largo, con tanto cariño, expresándole la preocupación que sentía por él.

_-De nuevo esa sensación- _se decía, y es que en ese momento fue como una bendición, como una gota de agua para alguien que ha vagado sin rumbo varios días por el desierto, tan relajador como el canto de jigglipuff y a la vez tan sanador como la campaña de chimeco. Un mundo de sensaciones se creo y destruyo a la vez en lo más profundo de su alma pero ¿Que era realmente eso que sentía? ¿Era acaso posible que...? No.. no existía esa posibilidad para el, no podía ser cariño y mucho menos otra cosa. Pero la realidad es que LO ESTABA SINTIENDO, como un velo sagrado que te protege contra los problemas de status, así se sentía en ese momento; protegido, querido... amado.

Reacciono y la empujo. Su corazón latía muy rápido y su respiración estaba algo agitada. Sintió miedo.

Yo no.... no se que hice........ perdóname

No se volvieron a dirigir la palabra en todo lo que quedaba de la tarde, un rojo como la sangre teñía ya el cielo, solo se podía oír el canto de algunos pidgey que anidaban en el área preparados para ir a dormir puesto que es bien sabido que los pájaros no solo cantan cuando sale el solo sino cuanto este desaparece por el horizonte y lo despiden con su piar, agradeciendo el calor que les había dado. La luna se volvió visible y brillaba intensamente y el cielo despejado deslumbraba en esplendor.

Ninguno de los dos podía dormir, estaban perdidos en su mundo interior tratando de descifrar que había pasado y que era "eso" que habían sentido. Después de un buen rato el mismo cansancio los venció y cayeron en brazos de Morfeo.

Dormido, Harley comenzó a balbucear algunas cosas, como cuando uno vive tan intensamente un sueño que inconcientemente el cuerpo comienza a moverse y actuar como si la experiencia fuera real. _Tuve un ángel_ fue lo único que pudo decir que tenia sentido o si era que tenia alguno.

Eran como las 11 de la mañana del día siguiente y recién acababan de despertar, aun sin decirse nada desayunaron juntos en una especie de picnic improvisado. Terminando recogieron sus cosas y se tendieron el el pasto en el respectivo lugar donde habían dormido. Pasado un rato fue Harley quien tomo la palabra

¿Tienes ya tus 5 listones?

Aun no, tengo planeado obtener el que me falta en Azalea, ¿Y tu?

También me falta uno pero yo iré a Blackthorn

¡Pero eso queda demasiado lejos!

Es por eso que partiré hoy mismo, se que el tren magnético hace una parada en el monte plata antes de llegar a Kanto, de ahí aun son como 4 días para llegar y tengo otros 4 para llegar a Ecruteak donde será la gran final.

¿Te das cuenta que eso representa más una semana de viaje? Solo faltan 10 para el evento y no podrás...

Llegare May

Y en el peor estado

Lo se pero es un riesgo que debo tomar

El viento de nuevo soplaba ondulando sus cabellos, las nubes pasaban rápidamente formando toda clase de figuras.

¿A que hora te iras?

El tren sale a las 2 en punto

El olor del dulce aroma estaba presente en el aire

_Esperare que llegue el día_

_y voy a pretender que todo esta bien..._

Ja, May tu desde cuando saliste cantante

Ser bonita no es el único talento que tengo

Los 2 lanzaron una pequeña carcajada. May se paro y le tendió la mano

Aun quedan dos horas, pasémoslas juntos

Supongo que no puedo negarme

Todo era diferente ahora, en ese lapso de tiempo Harley dejo de actuar como la zorra maldita que siempre había pretendido ser, como si un pokemon fantasma lo hubiera manipulado todo el tiempo y ese beso hubiese actuado para exorcizarlo. Regresaron a la ciudad solo para caminar, jugaron como niños pequeños mojándose en la fuente, persiguiendo pidgeys, subiendo en sentido contrario por las escaleras eléctricas de los centros comerciales. Era un espectáculo de ñoñes.

Saliendo a la otra orilla de la ciudad divisaron la granja de Witney.

Nunca había visto tantos milktanks pastar juntos dijo may admirando la vista que tenia enfrente

Dicen que los mejores lácteos del mundo salen de esta granja Exclamo Harley como si el fuera un guía turístico

Mira, están subiendo a esos milktanks a una banda transportadora, me pregunto si será un auto lavado de vacas

Jeje, tienes mucha imaginación

No parecen muy felices... mira esa banda conduce a un pequeño establo, vamos a acercarnos mas

Sigilosamente fueron del otro lado para ver

Harley... ¿Porque se oyen sierras?

Hay dios, ahora que recuerdo también oí que de aquí salen las mejores...

Haa..........aaarley...... que.... que ....es eso que esta saliendo del otro lado?

...trozos de carne............ MAAAAAAAY NO MIREES!!!!!!!!!

EEESOOOOOO.........ESO ES SANGRE???????????????

Ah creo que............ creo que voy a ir a vomitar

Y los 2 fueron a cantar Oaxaca detrás de un árbol saliendo de ahí

Que asco! Que modo de terminar nuestras ultimas horas juntos

Si.... gguaaachh.... aaaaa...... ¿May que hora es?

Son las..... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh solo faltan 15 minutos...... Harley espérame!!!!!!!

Salieron disparados hasta la estación del tren.

Ahhh..... por fin.... ufff..... llegue........corres demasiado rápido

Si pero alcancé a comprar el ultimo boleto, ahora espérame solo iré al baño

Terminando lo que tenia que hacer comenzó a lavarse las manos y la cara, mientras lo hacia se miro al espejo y vio esa sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Por que estoy sonriendo? Se pregunto para si. ¿Por que, por que... por que?

Su mirada volvió a cambiar, cayo en la cuenta en que había sido totalmente sincero con ella....LE ESTABA ABRIENDO SU CORAZÓN, SU SER...

Una vez que salio paso a un lado de May sin verla siquiera

Yo, quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho estos días y por...

El siguió caminando, no la escuchaba

Pues por tu sabes, por haber sido tan lindo conmigo y...

Puso un pie en el vagón

Harley espera yo quiero decirte que...

MAS TE VALE QUE GANES ESE LISTON le grito violentamente, abordo y la puerta se cerro. El tren comenzó a levitar, el ruido de la corriente eléctrica era estridente. Se puso en marcha y velozmente se fue alejando de la estación.

Ni siquiera se despidió, rayos si que es extraño. Supongo que lo mejor será que yo también me ponga en marcha para Azalea

Abrió su mochila para asegurarse que nada le faltara y se topo con que se había quedado con el kimono de Harley que estaba todo lleno de manchas de comida.

Puedo lavarlo y quizás hasta arreglárselo un poco, aunque no sepa coser, bueno ya veré luego que le haga, seguro el estará contento cuando lo vuelva a ver

Y así muy entusiasmada abandono la ciudad

Celos, odio, rencor, venganza. Eran algunas de las cosas que se podían reflejadas en su mirada, era más penetrante que la de un gengar y más paralizadora que la de arbok. Había vuelto a ser el de antes.

Pasaron 5 días desde que se vieron, May se encontraba en un centro pokemon en un pueblito ya muy cerca de llegar a ekutreak. Todos los presentes se encontraban en el lobby viendo la televisión puesto que estaban televisando el último concurso de la temporada, el de Blackthorn. May estaba en primera fila esperando que el subiera a escena.

Ahora el participante no 45, Pitt y su granbull

May tenia un nudo en la garganta y otro en el corazón, habían anunciado que solo serian 51 participantes y hasta ahora no había ningún indicio de el pudiera estar entre ellos. Sintió un escalofrió cuando que alguien la llamaba por su nombre.

May, tienes una llamada le dijo la enfermera

Corrió al teléfono y contesto alegremente, esperando oír su voz

¿Que tal May?

¿Ash? ¿Que tal?

Solo llamaba para felicitarte por tu victoria en Azalea

Pero eso fue hace 2 días

Si lo se pero no pude llamarte antes, ¿Cual fue el pokemon que usaste?

¿Glaseon? Eevee evoluciono en un pico nevado

Fantástico, no sabia que los eevees tuvieran esa evolución. También hable para preguntarse si no habías tenido mas problemas con lo que me habías comentado.

Ahh eso.. descuida no paso nada, no lo volveré a ver hasta el día del gran concurso creo yo

Me alegra saber que estén bien, bueno luego nos ponemos en contacto

Si, igualmente, mándale un saludo a Brock y a Pikachu de mi parte

Así lo haré, bye

Bye

Regreso rápidamente a ver la tele

Sunken, usa día soleado y rayo solar Ordeno la coordinadora

Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnkeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen

Excelente espectáculo, muy buena combinación de ataques, veamos cual es su puntuación total.... 7.9... Démosle un aplauso a Graciela, la ultima competidora de esta jornada

_-No estuvo, no pudo llegar- _

Oh esperen un momento anuncio la presentadora

Todos se quedaron estupefacientes

Me acaban de anunciar que tenemos un participante que logro inscribirse en el ultimo minuto... por favor que el participante suba al escenario

May no tardo mucho en ver quien era el participante no 52. Salto y gritos de alegría tan fuertes que tuvieron que callarla. De nuevo volvió a prestar atención.

El modo usual de Harley para salir es dando besitos o haciendo alguna payasada, pero esta vez entro muy digno y serio. Cuando las cámaras hicieron un close up a su rostro la sangre de May se congelo literalmente porque era una mirada tan fría que a cualquiera le hubiera dado miedo verla. Súbitamente la pantalla se puso oscura.

AHHHHHHHHHHHH PERO QUE???????? SE FUE LA LUZ O QUE PASO??? Grito a todo pulmon May.

No, la tele esta encendida contesto una persona

Paf! Una pequeña llamita azul broto de esa oscuridad.... Paf! Acababa de brotar otra y de pronto apareció una docena que se encendieron a la vez formando un rostro siniestro que como si fuera por arte de magia se iba moviendo de un lado a otro. El rostro iba tomando cada vez formas mas tétricas hasta transformarse en un dragón llameante que se movía por todo el lugar, muy claramente se podían oír algunos gritos de los mismos espectadores y de la misma presentadora y jueces. El dragón pareció abrir la boca y una pequeña bola morada de energía se estaba formando en el interior, creció y creció y rapídamente fue expulsada para estallar en una centella brillante, como una estrella que anunciaba un mal agüero. Las luces regresaron y el lugar se ilumino para mostrar a bannete quien ya estaba sobre uno de los hombros de su entrenador.

El publico grito de emoción como cuando uno baja de la montaña rusa, todos lo ovacionaban.

Vaya, esa si que fue una super original y muy pero muy escalofriante demostración, veamos cuando le da el jurado........... 10........ damas y caballeros acabamos de obtener una calificación perfecta, un gran aplauso a Harley quien nos ha deleitado y espantado con su demostración de hoy

Sin decir ni usa sola palabra, regreso a bannete a su pokebola y bajo tan sigilosamente como había entrado.

Que forma de usar a un pokemon fantasma

Si tuve miedo

El entrenador se veía tan siniestro como su pokemon

Si esa fue la demostración la batalla va a ser todo un deleite

Eran las cosas que la gente murmuraba, la única que ahora permanecía en silencio total era May. -_¿Por que tanto odio? ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?-_

Estamos a punto de empezar la segunda fase

Batalla tras batalla cada coordinador dio lo mejor de si en un colorido espectáculo. No le costo ni el mas mínimo esfuerzo ganar sus primeras batallas con su bannete. Seguía la ronda final

Ah sido una reñida batalla pero por fin los 2 finalistas lucharan por el ultimo listón. Prepárense y................ corre tiempo

Su adversario tenía un alakazam

Será muy fácil acabar con el -grito su rival confiado de la ventaja que su pokemon le estaba dando- Alakazam usa rayo psíquico

¿Crees que podrás vencerme solo porque mi pokemon es fantasma, novato, usa doble equipo

Y bannet creo 5 copias de si mismo listas para atacar

Usa psíquico y encuentra al verdadero

Alakazam ataco y aparentemente su ataque estaba funcionando, al atacar los 5 bannetes cayeron al suelo así como una parte los puntos de Harley. May estaba temerosa de que eso fuera grave y marcara su derrota

Justo como esperaba -dijo Harley con una maquiavélica sonrisa que pintaba su rostro de oreja a oreja- ahora ya sabes que hacer

Algo inaudito estaba ocurriendo y el público espectador, así como los televidentes quedaron boquiabiertos. Bannete se estaba.... ¿Disolviendo en el suelo? Así parecía porque se volvió una sombra que rápidamente se deslizo hasta la sombra de alakazam. Cuando la alcanzo el pokemon no pudo moverse mas, parecía una estatua de marfil.

Vamos alakazam, no te quedes ahí parado, usa confusión

Pero este no se movía

La sombra de alakazam cambio de forma hasta transformarse en un circulo negro debajo de sus pies y el ataque fue brutal, toda esa oscuridad se estaba apoderando del indefenso pokemon, así como ya estaba apoderada de la mente de Harley.

Ahora usa una serie de golpes sombra

Y de nuevo la sombra comenzo a atacar en una serie de ataques, cada uno más poderoso que el anterior.

Terminalo con mordisco

Bannete se separo de la sombra de alakazam quien ya estaba demasiado débil como para poder contraatacar, se abalanzó sobre el y lanzo un mordisco fatal sobre su cuello cual vampiro. Alakazam se desplomo en el suelo.

Y Haley es el ganador de esta última ronda

Esta vez el publico estaba mas espantado que asombrado

La presentadora se acerco un poco temerosa hacia el

Ah.. felicidades por tu victoria, ¿Algo que quieras decir la respecto?

Si, que esta no es toda la capacidad para pelear y ganare el gran concurso.

Cuando las cámaras se alejaron un poco nadie más que May pareció apreciar un pequeño detalle: Alakazam, quien aun seguía tumbado en el suelo parecía inmerso en un mundo de sombras, como si estuviese en trance.

_-Como pudiste......... Harley yo se que ese que lucho no eras tu.... ¿quien eres ahora?-_

Pasaron otros 4 días. Todos los coordinadores estaban llegando a la bella ciudad de Ecritek donde se dice que alguna vez Ho-oh sirvió como vinculo entre los pokemons y la humanidad, una ciudad tan rica en leyendas y tradiciones que era imposible no deleitarse con sus edificaciones, su infraestructura y el ambiente que ahí se respiraba.

El evento se llevaría acabo en una gran arena construida recientemente no muy lejos de donde se encuentra la antigua torre quemada y lado había un hotel donde todos los coordinadores se hospedarían. May ya se encontraba ahí, esperando que en algún momento llegaría el, pero no aquella funesta persona que había visto por televisión sino el dulce y tierno caballero de armadura esmeralda que lentamente comenzaba a querer profundamente. Cientas de personas comenzaron a llegar y poco a poco el lugar comenzó a llenarse, eran casi la 1 de la tarde ya para cuando may comenzaba a aburrirse. Sintió a alguien aproximarse a un lado de ella.

May, esperaba encontrarte aquí

Drew

A pasado un buen tiempo desde que nos vimos

Si.... desde mi derrota en Cianwood

Confío que has mejorado mucho desde ese entonces y atrapado nuevos pokemons

Claro que si

¿Porque no tenemos un duelo de practica?

No puedo, estoy esperando a ..... alguien? un pequeño rubor se formo en su rostro

¿Estas viajando con alguien?

Bueno se podría decir que si pero nos separamos, el fue a Blackthorn y aun no...

El no vendrá

Espera ¿Como puedes estar tan seguro?

Quizás no te hayas enterado pero fue Harley quien gano ahí, sea quien sea a quien estés esperando no consiguió el ultimo listón y por lo tanto no estará aquí

No podía contestarle nada, no quería que supiera que era precisamente a el a quien esperaba y que por tal razón estaba segura que tenia que llegar.

Y hablando de ese sujeto ¿A quien pretendió intimidar con esa patética actuación? Como si alguien fuera a desertar solo por haberlo visto pelear

NO FUE PATETICA -Salio rápidamente en su defensa- bueno, quiero decir que a mi me sorprendió mucho

Fuego fatuo, confusión y bola sombra; debo aceptar que fue ingenioso el modo en que los combino pero no debería ser tan presuntuoso con eso

Si la mierda fuera oro Drew, tu estarías forrado en ella Le contesto esa molesta voz que hacia casi una semana May no oía

Harley!!!!!!!!!!................... no seas grosero........

Harley... toma tu barbie y lárgate le respondio el peliverde.

Lo único que tomare son tus palabras y te las meteré por donde mas te duela

Chicos ya no peleen por favor

Humm -haciendo su típica posesita de hacerse el mechoncito a un lado- por mi parte yo y mi (evolucion de roselia) tenemos cosas que hacer en vez de seguirme rebajando al nivel de un zafio. Hasta luego May. Se despidió con una rosa y se fue.

Mi querida may – y deslizo su mano por su rostro de una manera tan sensual- ¿acaso esa peste te molesto?

No Estaba demasiado concentrada en como era acariciada

Drew es buen coordinador y muy difícil de vencer verdad

S...si

Es seguro que lo veremos en las rondas finales por eso, si peleas tu contra él asegúrate de ganarle Y sin que ella se diera cuenta, tomo la rosa que tenia en su mano Pero si soy yo el que lucha contra el... cerro el puño fuertemente y deshojo completamente la rosa ... no quedaran ni sus restos

Ella retrocedió.

Será mejor que entrenamos, te espero fuera le dijo mas como una orden que como invitación.

Quien eres en estos momentos.....

¿Dijiste algo?

No, nada, ahorita voy

En el patio trasero había un enorme jardín donde yacían todos los coordinares haciendo sus practicas de rutina.

May quiero advertirte que no quiero que esta sea una batalla convencional

¿A que te refieres?

A que esta no será una batalla de concurso, será una batalla pokemo real. Solo así podré saber que tan fuerte eres

No estoy demasiado acostumbrada a pelear así pero ya he tenido algunas victorias

May, cualquiera puede vencer al equipo rocket

AAARGGG TE DEMOSTRARE QUE PUEDO GANARTE

Pues que esperas, Meno-chan*

*Meno-chan: algo así como señorita tentacruel

YA VERAS -_Momento, ¿me esta incitando a pelear con trucos? ¿Acaso volvió a ser el mismo tramposo de antes? No lo entiendo-_ Glaseon ve

El elegante pokemon apareció

Veo, veo. Tu pequeña bolita de pelos ha evolucionado, pues tú no eres la única que tiene a un nuevo compañero para esta batalla.... Sneasel ve!

Era un sneasel que se vea brutalmente feroz con sus garras afiladas y sus plumas tan rojas que de verdad parecían estar ensangrentadas.

Empecemos con algo defensivo, Glaseon usa agilidad y doble equipo

Glaseon comenzó a correr muy rápido alrededor de sneasel para que este no pudiera atacarlo

Humm... sneasel usa finta

Y sneasel comenzó a atacar a cada uno de los glaseons que eran visibles. Es el contraataque perfecto para ese tipo de ataques

No me daré por vencida, glaseon ataque rápido y embístelo

Sneasel defiéndete

Glaseon envistio muy rapido pero las inmensas garras de sneales bloquearon el ataque, la fuerza de impacto fue tal que casi pierden el equilibrio

Bien debo aprovechar que estoy frente a él, Glaseon una ventisca

Fue un ataque directo, el pokemon lanzo una tormenta de hielo sobre de el hasta lograr congelarlo, May estaba muy segura de su victoria hasta se comenzó a escuchar un ruidito. Crack...Crack.... y pequeñas grietas aparecieron en la masa congelada que era ya sneasel.... CRASH, el pokemon logro salir de su prisión de hielo.

Peeeroooo............¿Como lo logro? grito asombrada may. Saco su pokedex para ver realmente a que se estaba enfrentando

_Sneasel el pokemon tipo oscuro/hielo, posee grandes garras que le permiten cavar cuevas, se lo encuentra generalmente en las montañas donde puede aguantar temperaturas muy frías_

También era tipo hielo

Uno de los puntos clave de la victoria para cualquier pelea es conocer a los pokemons de tu oponente, sus fortalezas y debilidades, deberías saber eso

Claro que lo se!

Entonces también sabrás como enfrentar esto, sneasel cuchillada

Las garras de sneasel comenzaron a brillar y como un rayo se abalanzó sobre glaseon para lanzar su zarpada mortal, logro escapar por milímetros. En el suelo solo quedo una enorme grieta, como si un sansdrewn hubiera hecho un ataque de fisura.

El próximo ataque no fallara, sneasel usa finta y cuchillada

Esta vez no había modo de que glaseon pudiera escapar, un solo golpe y no solo perdería sino que quien sabe que podría pasarle a su pokemon, existía la enorme posibilidad de que fuera cortado en dos.

GLASEON REGRESA!!

Justo a tiempo, un segundo más y su pokemon hubiera quedado hecho pedacitos

¿Acaso te das por vencido tan fácil? ¿ES QUE CON ESE NIVEL TAN BAJO PRETENDES LLEGAR A LA FINAL?

¿ESTAS LOCO? GLASEON PUDO.... PUDO HABER MUERTO ¿QUE NO LO VEZ? ¿POR FAVOR DIME QUE TE OCURRE HARLEY, ESE NO ERES TU.... ¿QUIEN ERES AHORA?

¿Que insinúas con eso de "ese no eres tu"?

Es verdad que eres un fiero combatiente y un excelente estratega pero jamás habías sido tan cruel ni oscuro, lo que le hiciste a ese alakazam.... al principio pensé que era solo mi imaginación de que había quedado mucho peor de lo que anunciaron pero hoy mismo en la tele .... ese alakazam lleva 3 días en coma y no reacciona... ¿porque tanto sadismo? ¿Que es lo que escondes?

Hecho a reir.

¿Sadismo has dicho? ¿Ocultar algo? No pequeña, ESTA es la demostración de mi poder, de lo fuerte que puedo ser, de que en mi no hay lugar para debilidades y eso es lo quiero enseñarte, porque quiero que tu seas fuerte para que llegues a la final, que arrases con la competencia

He entrenado mucho para llegar hasta aquí... PERO JAMÁS HACIENDO ESA CLASE DE DAÑO NI APLASTANDO A LOS DEMÁS Pauso un momento y tomo algo de aire. Harley no quiero que esto siga así, no puedo.... no puedo querer a alguien que tenga esa clase de mentalidad

Se acerco a ella y la tomo del brazo. Pero ya no como antes, sino de una forma brusca

Quiero hablar contigo mas tarde

Y se alejo de ahí como su nada hubiera pasado para retar a otros entrenadores

Así se fue toda la tarde. Comenzó a anochecer y todos los coordinadores se retiraron a descansar, mañana era el gran día, no siendo la excepción Harley también subió a la que era su alcoba, prendió la radio mientras se daba una ducha. El agua tibia de deslizaba por todo su cuerpo, su cabello ya mojado le llegaba a media espalda y su fleco extendido cubría su rostro empañado de toda clase de pensamientos, sumido en un letargo del cual aun no podía despertar. Esas palabras taladraban su mente, zumbaban más fuerte que un panal de beedrils: ¿Quien eres ahora, que escondes?

Desde el momento que partió sello sus sentimientos y empapo su alma en un halo oscuro, sus mas profundos demonios habían salido a flote y se habían apoderado de el la semana entera. La radio seguía encendida.

_No tengo que mostrar lo que no soy yo_

-¿Quien eres tú?-

_No debo de ocultar lo que siento_

-¿Que escondes?-

Cada gota que resbalaba por su piel parecía llevarse una pequeña parte de sus temores

_Lo único que buscamos es sentirnos bien..._

Abrió la puerta del baño, sin percatarse que al mismo tiempo alguien estaba abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

Harley espero no haber llegado muy noch...................

Y se oyó un tremendo grito que se oyó como a 3 ciudades la redonda así como un portazo.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! QUE YA NADIE TOCA ANTES DE ENTRAR!!!!!????

TU TIENES LA CULPA, ¿QUE NO SABES PARA QUE SON LOS SEGUROS?

Bueno ya... al menos no... viste ¿o si? le pregunto algo nervioso y sonrojado

No -_gracias a dios-_ no vi nada le contesto May del otro lado de la puerta. Pero mejor vengo más al rato

Descuida, ya puedes pasar, estoy un poco más presentable

Solo traía puesto un pantalón de tipo deportivo- muy pegado por cierto- que solía usar para dormir, su gorrito, y una pequeña toalla de baño sobre sus hombros.

Querías que habláramos

Si... siéntate

Pero...

Hay tu no te voy a morder

El estaba sentado en una orilla de la cama, ella se sentó a su lado. Solo he oía la música de la radio en ese ambiente tan denso.

_Dime si me estoy volviendo loco_

_Dime por favor si a ti te pasa igual_

Harley dime una cosa... se giro sobre si misma y alcanzo a rosar su braso

_Parece que perdí el control_

_Pero ya no me importa nada... nada_

S.....siii may

Ambos estaban sonrojados

¿Que shampoo usas? Estaba tan nerviosa que fue la primera estupidez que vino a su mente

Hay linda uso caprice para tener rizos definidos........... MOMENTO NO VINIMOS A HABLAR DE ESO!! Maldición hace tan solo 10 minutos que estaba seguro de todo y ahora creo que ya olvide que era lo que tenia que decirte. Me siento extraño.

Yo tuve mucho miedo cuando te vi en la tele, estabas totalmente fuera de ti, se que cuando te enojas puedes llegar a ser siniestro pero no a ese grado.... ¿acaso ese eras realmente tu?

No pudo responderle, no sabía la respuesta

Entonces, hace una semana todo ¿Fue una mentira? ¿Tu sonrisa, tu mirada... tus besos?

Estaba totalmente mudo

Yo lo sentí real fue lo primero que vino a su devastadamente

Te confieso que fue hasta camino dorado cuando pude creerte y ese rato que pasamos juntos fue algo muy lindo, solo quería agradecerte por eso. Ah por cierto... Saco algo de su mochila Quería darte eso, yo usare el mío mañana Era el kimono verde que le compro en esa tienda. Lo lave y le pegué con silicón unos cuadrados verde claro para que hagan juego con tu traje, se que tu lo hubieras podido hacer mejor pero era un pequeño detalle de mi parte por habértelo ensuciado

Muchas gracias le respondió con una sonrisa amable

Es hora de pasar al siguiente bloque de música, anunciaba Mary por la radio. Y comenzó a sonar una canción:

_I´m a baribie girl_

_In a barbie world_

Una vena salió de la cabeza de Harley

_Is fantastic_

_Is of plastic_

Luego apareció el tic en el ojo

Me encanta esa canción es muy pegajosa Y may hasta comenzó a tararearla

Al final las convulsiones

Come on barbie, let´s go barbie, aha haha cantaba a todo pulmón porque era el único cacho que se sabia.

Y paso lo inevitable... de quien sabe donde Harley saco un martillo y al mas puro estilo de Jessie comenzó a destrozar la radio como loco, hasta con la cabeza le estaba dando mientras gritaba como endemoniado: ESA "+*¨} CANCION DE #"#$%$# QUE SE !"!%$## A LA $#$=. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGG TODAVIA OIGO ESAS MALDITAS BURLAS, ¿CON QUE MARICA EH? ¿CON QUE ME GUSTA EL ARROZ CON POPOTE AH? ¿Y QUIEN FUE EL QUE SE TERMINO TIRANDO A SUS NOVIAS EN LA PREPA?.... IDIOTAS ILUSOS... ¿TODAVIA ME QUIEREN CANTAR ESA CANCION? TOOOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!!!!!!!

Ahora la que estaba temblando de pánico era May, tenia que decir algo inteligente para calmarlo:

Bueno Harley es que nunca te has visto muy masculino que digamos

Frase equivocada

QU........QQQUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE DIJISTE!!!!!!!!! Tirando el martillo

NO NO ESPERA, YO NO ESTOY DICIENDO QUE SEAS GAY PERO BUENO ES QUE SI ERES SOLO UN POQUITIN AMANERADO Y ESTE........

Otra vez metió la pata

INSINUAS QUE NO SOY......

NOOO TE DIGO QUE YO NO .... -_Me va a matar, seguro que me va a matar-_

TE TRAGARAS TUS PALABRAS

May cerró los ojos pensando que la iba a golpear o algo peor pero lo que sintió fue algo extraño.... MUY EXTRAÑO... era... era...¿UNA LENGUA?

Así era, se había abalanzado sobre ella para demostrarle de lo que era capaz, quería que se callara, y literalmente hizo que se tragara sus palabras y de que manera. Olvido que era May, olvido el fastuoso pasado que los unía y el mañana que a ambos les aguardaba. ¿Estaba pensando en ella o en alguna persona de su pasado? Quizás tenía la mente en blanco o llena de mil pensamientos, era algo que solo él sabia.

May toda su vida se había preguntado como se sentía un beso francés, alguna vez se imagino a su verdadero amor en la playa dándole esa clase de beso mientras atardecía, o en alguna ciudad romántica. Ahora que lo estaba teniendo de verdad no sabia como reaccionar, ¿debía golpearlo y salir huyendo o solo dejarse llevar por esa pasión? Opto por la segunda opción. Sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por la espalda de Harley y lo sintió por primera vez, era una piel muy suave, muy tersa, noto también que a pesar de tener un cuerpo muy esbelto no era de esos flacuchos puro hueso, sus músculos ya tensos denotaban que hacia bastante ejercicio, yoga o cosas por el estilo.

Dicen que existen manos que sirven solo para querer y así sentía las manos de May, ya había olvidado la ultima vez que pudo sentir una sensación similar, no, jamás lo había sentido de ese modo. Estaba hipnotizado, su pesadilla se transformo en un sueño surrealista y lo estaba disfrutando. El aire se le había acabado por completo y como quien permanece debajo del agua mucho tiempo separo sus labios de los de may para poder respirar. Por primera vez desde que se conocieron se miraron a los ojos el uno al otro. Por su parte May se fijo en sus facciones, en sus ojos aquamarinos que le parecieron hermosos, como dos tesoros marinos, en su nariz semi aguileña, en lo carnoso de sus labios mientras que Harley no pudo evitar sentir su cuerpo, su figura de reloj de arena.

Ehh... Harley ¿puedo preguntarte otra cosa y no te enojas?

Depende, pero tú dale

¿Estas usando ropa interior?

Emmm... no

Ah......... HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Se le había tirado tan a lo bestia que ni siquiera se percató que estaban los dos tumbados en la cama en una postura BASTANTE comprometedora y que con la escasa ropa que portaba se podía ver y sentir su humanidad, y contrario a lo que la mayoría pudiera pensar estaba muy bien dotado.

Bueno al menos ahora sabes que mi corazón NO es lo único que palpita por ti le dijo muy tontamente. En fin es mejor que te vayas a tu camita y duermas porque mañana va a ser un diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..................................... Sintió como si lo estuviera electrocutando un pikachu. May estaba recorriendo su espalda con la punta de su nariz.

Entonces así te hago sentir

_-Carajo, ¿Acaso intenta seducirme? ¿EN MI PROPIO JUEGO? No señor, no a mí-_

¿Pues que no vez que me haces vibrar y retorcerme como wurmple en comal? -comenzó a retorcerse como uno- que yo por ti siento tantas cosas -dándole una serie de besitos por todo el cuerpo- ya te lo había dicho, me traes loquito.

May sentía algo muy dentro de ella que quería dejar salir ya.

Darling, querida, ¿algo que me quieras decir al respecto?

Si

Tu solo dime

Se quedo con las ganas de oír algo como ""Te amo y por ti dejare la competencia"" porque May no le dijo nada... SE LE FUE ENCIMA.

MAAAAAAAAAAAAY............ TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO... NO ESPERA EN LA OREJA NOOOO.... HAY... HAY... NO TAN RÁPIDO.... HAY COMO ME ENCANTA.... NO ESPERATE... NOOOOO..... MMMMM SE SIENTE BIEN.... PERO NO DEBEMOS... NO DEBES.... HAY ESA MANO... BUENO CONSTE QUE FUE TU CULPA

Y los dos se dejaron perder en un océano de pasiones desbordadas.

No pensé que las cosas fueran a terminar así pero no me arrepiento, anoche de di cuenta de tantas cosas, me ayudaste a resolver esas dudas que tenia, ahhh me la pase, osea, ¡I can´t belive it! Y lo mas importante es que lo que siento por ti... te quiero May... esta vez en sincero, de verdad te quiero

Abrió los ojos y descubrió que a quien estaba abrazando y declarándole su amor era a una almohada.

¿May donde estas? ¿May? ¡Momento.... ¿QUE DIA ES HOY........... PERO QUE HORA ESSSSSSSS?

Salio pero disparado de la cama, corrió por el pasillo, pero el grito ensordecedor de una mucama que estaba ahí lo hizo regresar a la habitación

¡Mi ropa! ¿Donde esta?

Busco y busco, puso el lugar patitas arriba y no había ni el más mínimo rastro, de pura casualidad se le ocurrió mirar por la ventana y su ropa se encontraba como 5 pisos abajo siendo barrida por un basurero que se decía: _Que trapos tan feos, con razón los tiraron_. Ya los iba a tirar a la basura pero el suelo tembló como siendo embestido por una manada de taurus. RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Una cortina de polvo se levanto como si fuera una tormenta de arena, todo porque Harley logro salir quien sabe como sin ser visto tan a prisa que había dejado un rastro de devastación a su paso. El basurero pensando que estaba viendo a un fantasma -muy feo por cierto- salio despavorido. Usando la cortina de polvo se vistió y de nuevo se puso a toda marcha hacia el estadio. Abrió las puertas para encontrar que... ya todo había acabado. May se llevo el gran premio.

¿PERO COMO DEMONIOS OCURRIO ESTO? A MENOS QUE...... OH OOOH.....

Estaba azul y es que recordó un pequeeeeeeeño incidente un par de horas antes.

Era ya entrada la noche, el alba estaba a punto de rayar el cielo, después de una intensa y lujuriosa noche estaba exhausto, todo su cuerpo se sentía pesado; estaba sobre su regazo, sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón y la calidad de su cuerpo. En algún punto de la jornada la demostración de poder, la pasión del momento se trasformó en un verdadero sentimiento para el, de nuevo aquellas preguntas estaban en su mente torturándolo, ¿Quien era? ¿Que le estaba ocultando de verdad? Ese sentimiento regreso y mas fuerte que antes.

May... apenas y se podía oír su voz

Si Harley

Perdóname una lágrima surgió de sus ojos

¿Porque estas llorando?

Ya no puedo, este sentimiento me esta matando

¿De que me hablas?

Mas lagrimas se derramaron por su rostro, le confeso TODO; su plan, lo que había hecho, lo que tenia planeado hacer, lo molesto que se había sentido, pero también lo feliz que se sintió en camino dorado, el porque tuvo que esconderse bajo esa mascara de maldito infeliz para ya no sentir esa felicidad, y como se sentía en ese momento.

Osea que todo....... fue un truco......... Dijo may como si le fuera a disparar con un arma

El no dijo nada, se quedó profundamente dormido

Se percato de su terrible y patética realidad, a tan solo 4 horas del concurso cometió el error de su vida, confesarle su plan antes de tiempo.

Ahora recuerdo... -se convulsionó un poco- que la había citado para... seducirla... y cuando se quedara dormida... tiraría su ropa, perdería tiempo y ya no participaría..... Y FUI YO QUIEN SE QUEDO DORMIDO!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

El gato cayó en la trampa para ratones QUE EL MISMO HABIA PUESTO.

Salio del estadio, de la ciudad y de la región con sus sueños y mas importante aun, con el corazón roto. Este había sido... su último truco.


End file.
